A Primeira Noite Mary me, Mary!
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Mary relembra como foi passar a primeira noite com Kang Mu Gyul.  18


**A primeira noite**

v

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Marry me, Mary! Mary stayed out all night (매리는 외박중) não me pretence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo fanfics.

Para Vaal. Porque ela me apresentou essa série. É o seu presente de Natal/Ano Novo, unni!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello, hello<strong>"

Meus olhos se abriram devagar. A luz os cegava, e tive que deixá-los semi-abertos por um momento, antes que pudesse realmente abri-los. Algo me envolvia, e era quente. Quente como o corpo de alguém. Então me lembrei de algo que planejava nunca esquecer.

A minha primeira noite.

* * *

><p>- Acabou? – Mu Gyul perguntou, sentado no sofá ao meu lado. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam, e eu só consegui dar um sorriso. Parecia que meu coração ia sair pela boca só por saber que eu não precisava mais mentir, ou fingir qualquer coisa. Eu poderia ser de Mu Gyul e ele poderia ser meu, de verdade. – Sem mais mentiras?<p>

- Hm. – Eu assenti com a cabeça. Tínhamos acabado tudo o que era preciso. O Diretor estava se tornando bem sucedido com o Drama, e _meu _Mu Gyul estava ganhando bem ao escrever as OSTs para o mesmo Drama. Ele olhou pra mim com aquele sorriso que eu conhecia bem: aquele de quem queria alguma coisa. – O quê? O que vai me pedir agora?

Ele sorriu, enigmático, com um olhar pervertido por entre os cabelos castanhos.

- Você sabe, Wi Mary. – Ele tocou minha mão com uma leve pressão, enquanto chegava mais perto de mim. Meu coração começou a palpitar com mais força. Parecia que ia saltar da minha garganta. Ele levou sua mão um pouco mais pra cima, na altura do meu cotovelo, e abriu a boca, com um sorriso sexy. – Eu quero _doenjang_. – Então ele abriu mais o sorriso, bem pertinho de mim. Era bem a cara dele, esse esfomeado. Não entendo como consegue ser tão magro.

Depois que ele se empanturrou de comer – e disse milhares de vezes como minha comida era gostosa, me fazendo ficar extremamente vermelha -, simplesmente correu para cama e deitou com a barriga para cima, fechando os olhos. Qualquer um pensaria que ele estava dormindo, mas eu sabia que não. Eu já o conhecia.

- Mary. – Ele me chamou. Eu levantei do lugar onde estava sentada, juntando os pratos, e fui até ele. Mu Gyul tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto me olhava. Os cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, fazendo com que ele tivesse uma aparência ainda mais agradável. Eu tinha muita sorte em achar um namorado tão bonito. – Você foi o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhei.

Não consegui controlar o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios.

- Ei, o que você está dizendo? – Bati de leve no braço dele, fazendo o rir de mim. – Quem aqui foi presente de quem?

E do nada, ele me puxou para o lado dele, e me abraçou com força, fazendo meu nariz se encontrar exatamente na linha da clavícula dele, onde eu podia sentir seu cheiro agradável de creme de cabelo.

- Mary... – Ele se afastou um pouco. Seu olhar estava sério, compenetrado. – _Saranghae_.

O que eu poderia dizer? O homem que eu mais amava estava ali, me abraçando, dizendo que me amava. Dizer que também o amava seria pouco. Repetir o que ele disse, também. De qualquer forma, não consegui pensar em nada. Ele simplesmente aproximou seus lábios dos meus, e eu esqueci de tudo.

Eu fiquei com medo quando ele me apertou mais forte. Senti a pressão na minha boca se intensificar, e parecia que meu corpo ia explodir. Eu sentia cada vez mais calor, um calor inexplicável, já que do lado de fora estava completamente frio. Senti a necessidade de me livrar daquele casaco que eu usava, que parecia tão pesado naquele momento, mas Mu Gyul me ajudou quanto a isso. Ele me levantou com uma facilidade incrível – ele que reclamava que eu era tão pesada – me deixando de joelhos na cama e tirando o casaco ele mesmo, enquanto me olhava profundamente. Eu não estava ao menos pensando no que estava fazendo.

Quando ele tirou o próprio casaco é que entendi onde isso estava chegando. Eu queria que isso acontecesse? Minha parte racional gritava que não, que era errado, mas somente sentir o encontro dos dedos dele com a minha pele embaixo de todas as camadas de roupa restantes. Era quente, e me dava arrepios quando ele pressionava com uma força delicada.

- Mary... – Ele parou onde estava, olhando pra mim. Seus olhos imploravam algo que eu já sabia o que era. Ele olhou hesitante, mas sua mão permaneceu no lugar onde estava. – Eu...

- Kang Mu Gyul. – Eu falei, com toda a coragem que tinha. – Continue.

O rosto dele adquiriu uma expressão de preocupação, e depois um sorriso meigo e puro. Ele levantou as mãos e segurou meu rosto com elas, me dando um beijo carinhoso. Se separou de mim com um sorriso.

- Wi Mary...

- Shh... – Eu toquei os lábios dele com meu indicador. – Eu confio em você.

Mu Gyul então fechou os olhos, voltando a me beijar, delicado. Pensei que ele seria agressivo, mandão, como ele sempre era... Mas parecia que ele queria que eu fizesse as coisas. Ao passo que ele já estava sem nenhuma camisa, eu ainda tinha a minha. Estávamos sem sapatos e meias, e ele me abraçava enquanto me dava delicados beijos pelo rosto, pescoço, ombros... Ao começar a levantar minha camisa, estremeci. Não de frio, mas de excitação... Seria minha primeira vez com ele. Com qualquer um.

Quando eu já estava despida da cintura pra cima, ele me olhou por um momento, como que analisando. Tocou minha cintura, e foi levantando as mãos até minhas costelas, me deixando toda arrepiada. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação, quando ele tocou meus seios, me fazendo prender a respiração.

- Cabem exatamente em minhas mãos... – Ele falou, com a voz embargada. Será que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu? Não consegui mais pensar sobre isso quando ele me beijou em cima de minhas clavículas, e desceu até meus seios, segurando em minha cintura. Não consegui manter minha cabeça firme, então, por algum motivo, ela se pendeu para trás, enquanto minha respiração saia fraca. Sons involuntários saiam de minha garganta, enquanto eu sentia a língua dele, quente e firme, circulando meus mamilos, nunca antes vistos por ninguém além de mim mesma.

Eu queria mais do que ele estava me dando. Antes que ele mesmo o fizesse, desabotoei minhas jeans, enquanto, ao notar o que eu fazia, ele mesmo desabotoava as dele. Delicadamente, ele me deitou em cima da cama, me olhando com aqueles olhos de gatinho que ele tinha. Antes que eu pudesse imitar um miado, me contive, por conta da situação. Ele se apoiou sobre os joelhos, e eu pude ver como seu corpo era bonito. Antes, minha vergonha não tinha deixado que eu visse como ele era, mas agora... Agora eu via como ele era realmente bonito. Ele alcançou o elástico da minha calcinha cor-de-rosa, e eu desviei o olhar, antes de voltar a olhar para ele. Eu tinha concordado que ele fizesse, então... Não vou voltar atrás. Até porque, eu mesma quero. Confirmei com a cabeça, e, mordendo o lábio inferior, ele puxou minha última peça de roupa pelas minhas pernas, engolindo em seco. Agora eu podia ver o quanto ele estava excitado, mas ainda mais, depois que ele tirou a própria peça intima. Será que iria doer? Será que eu iria agüentar fazer até o final?

Ele parou por um segundo, pulou para fora da cama e começou a remexer em algumas gavetas. Pegou um pequeno envelope em cima delas e jogou ao lado da minha cabeça, na cama. Olhei para ele quando ele retornou, me olhando de uma forma "pervertida". Começou a dar pequenos beijinhos em minha barriga, e foi descendo, até que estivesse no ponto em que minha calcinha começaria se eu a estivesse usando.

- Mu Gyul... – Eu comecei, mas ele me parou.

- Shh... – Ele sorriu, levantando apenas os olhos. – Você vai gostar.

Então ele gentilmente abriu as minhas pernas, tocando com sua boca bem no centro delas. Não consegui evitar um gemido alto que saiu da minha garganta, o que só fez ele se concentrar mais no que estava fazendo. Quando ele finalmente parou com a "tortura", eu já estava tão suada que parecia que ligaram o aquecedor no verão.

- Então...? – Meu Mu Gyul me deu aquele sorriso que eu adorava, balançando os cabelos bonitos.

- Mu Gyul! – Eu não parecia eu mesma. – Não pare!

Ele não tirou o sorriso do rosto, só pareceu um pouco assustado. Seu sorriso de satisfação foi trocado por um de perversão. Ele semi-cerrou os olhos e segurou minhas pernas com força, abrindo-as.

- Wi Mary... – Ele encaixou seu corpo no meu, respirando fundo. – Eu posso?

Fechei os olhos por um segundo, apreciando o peso dele em cima de mim. Passei a mão pelo seu pescoço e, respirando fundo, assenti.

- Hm. – Abri os olhos, antes de receber um beijo delicado.

Ele começou a se introduzir dentro de mm, com cuidado, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão delicado... Mas era... Quase não senti dor alguma, e só depois que ele estava completamente dentro de mim é que eu deixei minha respiração normalizar. Ele começou se mexendo devagar, pois eu ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas... Ele conseguia fazer com que eu sentisse mais...

As minhas sensações estavam a pico. Eu tremia, sem conseguir deixar meus olhos abertos. Eu o via subir e descer em cima de mim, e acho que minha expressão estava bem parecida com a dele... Puro prazer.

- Está bom assim pra você? – Ele perguntou, e quase não consegui assentir. O prazer era uma coisa que nunca tinha experimentado na vida, então com ele... Era algo que eu nem ousava falar, pra que não acabasse.

Eu sentia que meu corpo estava prestes a explodir. Meus dedos do pé estavam se contraindo sem que eu realmente quisesse, e eu, sem querer, comecei a arranhar as costas do Mu Gyul, enfiando minhas unhas na pele dele. Ele só gemia mais alto, me fazendo ficar mais excitada o que já estava. Pela primeira vez, senti como se o mundo desaparecesse. Minha mente não parecia mais a minha, e a única coisa que eu sentia era o peso do olhar dele em cima de mim, enquanto eu não mais conseguia ver nada. A sensação era muito forte... Parecia que eu tinha implodido, e ao mesmo tempo, como se me completasse. Seria isso um orgasmo?

Quando meu mundo voltou ao normal, Mu Gyul me olhava com uma espécie de admiração. Ele não estava mais dentro de mim, mas me olhava como se realmente estivesse sentindo muito prazer. Ele pegou o objeto que estava ao meu lado, abriu e colocou em si mesmo. Então... Uma camisinha?

Eu nunca tinha visto uma.

Ele voltou para onde estava e, dessa vez, não tão delicado assim, ele entrou em mim. A sensação foi duas vezes mais vívida. Agora, ele não estava mais querendo dar prazer a mim, e sim, a si próprio. Seus gemidos eram mais altos, mais furiosos. Apertava minhas mãos com força, enquanto entrava e saia e, depois de um tempo, parecia que ele mesmo tinha chegado ao ápice, assim como eu. Minha única reação foi segurá-lo junto ao meu corpo, enquanto ele estremecia e gemia meu nome em meu ouvido.

- Mary... Mary... – Era o que eu consegui escutar, enquanto apertava ele em mim. Ele me abraçou, respirando fundo. Depois, devagar, como se estivesse quase morto, levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente nos meus olhos. – _Merry Christmas. _

Tive que rir. O porquê de ele fazer esse tipo de piada nessa situação não me importava. Eu estava realmente, realmente feliz naquele momento.

Depois de termos nos limpado e organizado todo o lugar onde estávamos – a cama ficou uma bagunça depois da nossa pequena "brincadeira" -, Mu Gyul estava deitado comigo apoiada em seu peito, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Wi Mary... – Ele virou o rosto para mim, e eu levantei o meu, encontrando o olhar dele. – Promete que todas as vezes em que eu acordar, você vai estar do meu lado?

Eu já tinha prometido antes. Por que novamente?

- Mas...

- Shh. – Ele sorriu. – Pra sempre?

Assenti com a cabeça, sentindo meus olhos enxerem de lágrimas de felicidade. Não sabia se ele faria comigo o que fez com as outras. Se com pouco mais de um mês ele me deixaria, mas... Eu confiava nele. Afinal... Não foi ele que apanhou, ficou pobre e foi seqüestrado por minha causa?

"**Thank you, thank you**"

* * *

><p>Olhei para o lado, finalmente. Dois olhos negros me encaravam. Já faziam quase 2 anos que estávamos namorando. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades, todas as vezes em que acabamos e voltamos, eu ainda acordava ao lado dele todos os dias.<p>

Eu o amava.

- Wi Mary... – Meu Mu Gyul sorriu pra mim, alisando meu cabelo. Virou-se para mim, me abraçando mais forte e fechando os olhos, como se quisesse continuar a dormir.

- Hm? – Eu esperei que ele abrisse os olhos. Seus cabelos estavam assanhados, assim como os meus deveriam estar. Ele sorriu de levinho, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Qual dos três é mais importante? Demonstração de fé, amor ou esperança? – Ele perguntou, me surpreendendo.

- _Lealdade_... – Respondi baixinho, mas ele escutou.

- Obrigado por ter sido leal a mim todo esse tempo... – Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e, na véspera de Natal, que por acaso também era aniversário dele, ele me sorriu de uma maneira estranha. – Merry Christmas... – Sorri, com o apelido dele. Estávamos quase no Natal, mesmo. – Case-se comigo.

Pisquei os olhos. Fazia muito tempo que morávamos juntos. Eu conhecia todos os seus hábitos. Suas comidas favoritas, suas roupas preferidas. O jeito com que ele comia, que sorria... Conhecia até o jeito com que ele digitava mensagens no celular. Mas... Não era ele que nunca casaria?

- Não ache estranho... – Ele riu. – Eu não disse? Que se fosse com você, poderia funcionar?

Funguei. Meus olhos não queriam controlar as lágrimas que se formavam, e eu não consegui responder. Estava tudo apagado pela felicidade que eu sentia.

- _Marry me, Mary_? – Ele falou, bem no canto do meu ouvido. Eu assenti, me agarrando mais à ele. Já não morávamos mais na mesma casa. Era uma casa bonita e grande o suficiente para que tivéssemos mais de um quarto, e um banheiro decente. Ele tinha seu estúdio separado, assim como um aquecedor apropriado. Mas eu não esperava... Me casar com ele.

Era bom demais pra ser mais que um sonho.

- Mu Gyul... – Eu o segurei pelo rosto, sorrindo. – _Saranghae_.

Ele só me deu aquele sorriso que eu amava, antes de responder.

- _Nado_.

_Fim_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA.: Pois é! Aparentemente, é a primeira fic de Marry me, Marry! que é postada aqui no FF. Espero que tenham gostado dela, e que eu tenha me saído bem. Obrigada por terem lido, especialmente você Vaaal! Por ter me apresentado essa série.**_

_**Saranghae!**_


End file.
